My December
by Fox of Black Shadows
Summary: He left her all alone on a snowy night... two years later is it possible to fix his mistake? 1xR RR


My December

A/N: I write my best stuff when I'm sad... This is somewhat of a song fic but I'm not to great at those. So basically I just am using the title of the song that inspired me to write this. Not to mention I was listening to it while writing this one. The song belongs to Linkin Park (i used the Underground version of this song). The gundam wing characters belong to their owners.

Deep blue eyes stared off into the distance as the snow began to fall on this December day. The wind whipped wildly at the dark honeyed locks. IT had been years and still her heart yearned for companionship.  
Miss Relena come inside it's getting colder, Pagan called from the kitchen.  
I'll be in, in a moment Pagan.  
Turning her head she faced the falling snow again. _So cold. So Familiar... _she thought tiredly. The snow clouds blotted out the stars but it didn't stop her from gazing upward towards space. Sadness engulfed her as she remembered.

_Flashback_

a deep male voice called.  
That same voice sent shivers down her spine at the mention of her name.  
she said quietly.  
The snow was falling softly outside her window. The love seat she had chosen to sit on dipped for a moment as a new weight was added. Heero sat beside her. His scent was wrapping around her as he wrapped her in his warm embrace. Heero had changed over the years after the incident with Trieze's daughter and Dekem Barton.The changes were subdued in the best and one day Relena hoped to change that.  
You're leaving? she asked quietly as she leaned back.  
he said quietly.  
He nuzzled her hair lightly. She had come to accept that he left her for missions but at times like this she wished he would stay with her forever.  
Then go, she said in an emotionless voice.  
  
I said, Go then'. IF your missions are so important then go.  
  
No, if you don't want to be around me then fine, but don't let me get my hopes up of creating something that I've yearned for.  
Relena, I...  
she whispered pleadingly.  
Heero reluctantly got up. Relena felt the chill of the room sweep in on her prone form. She missed his warmth already. Bowing her head she heard him leave the room. A single tear fell from her blue eyes.

End Flashback

It's been two years and she hadn't seen Wing Zero's pilot at all. She regretted that day ever since. Sometimes though she felt his presence but when she would turn to look there was no one there. She'd give anything to have him back right now._  
_Was it to much to ask to have someone to come home to? she asked the wind.  
There would be no answer for her in the winds. Turning from the icy bite of the wind she went inside to warm herself up.

Elsewhere...

Deep Prussian blue eyes stared out from the small window in the apartment. Watching the snow fall made him yearn for the one place he called home. His mind scoffed at the very thought. She had turned him away.  
Hey Buddy you okay? Duo asked in concern.  
The former Wing Zero pilot wasn't paying attention to his guest. Hello Earth to Heero?  
Hm? Did you say something Duo?  
Heero just go to her. I know you wanna.  
It's not that simple Duo.  
Sure it is. You're not a Preventor anymore. You've waited long enough.  
  
No, listen you are a Gundam Pilot, Heero. She needs you. Go to her before it's to late! he snapped angrily.  
Duo it's not that simple anymore she kicked me out.  
Do you blame her? She's been wanting to start a family with the man she loved and he keeps running away.  
She doesn't want that. She probably has someone else already.  
No she doesn't Heero. I talked to her and she told me to tell you that she loved you.  
I can't...  
What are you afraid of? Are you afraid she'll get hurt if you stay?_  
_You can't understand.  
Oh, I understand all right. You're a fool.  
Turning away Duo got up from the chair he had been sitting in and gathered his jacket.  
  
I'll talk to you again when you get a clue.  
He shrugged his jacket on and walked away. Slamming the door on his way out. Heero thought about it for a moment and grabbed his jacket and headed out.  
The mansion was as he remembered it. There was a sadness about that house that made the stoic pilot shiver. Relena was sitting on her balcony watching the snow fall. It speckled her honeyed hair with white. Stalking carefully he stood behind her and whispered into her ear,  
I'll kill you.  
If you are then do it. I'm not going to stop you Heero, her voice was dispassionate and he noticed.  
  
Time has worn us down Heero.  
  
I'd give anything to take back what was said two years ago Heero but you were never around. All I wanted was for you to be the one that I came home to.  
You can have that now. I quit the Preventors.  
My hopes were shattered along time ago Heero.  
I'll always be the one you come home to.  
Heero... This is our December.  
She leaned into his warm embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. They watched the snow fall around them in silence.

The End


End file.
